towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Frozensoul21/Loki God of Mischief and in relation to mythology
LOKI So I thought I would work my way up in order of nobility as well as importance in what people believed as good, and on that list out of mythology in Northern Europe including Norse and Icelandic mythology Loki ranks dead last. So as depicted in the image to the right you see an earlier telling of what Loki is ment to look like during the 18th century from Icelandic origins. Now because i am not all knowing this is not my original image or all of my original information which i will be posting a site about at the bottom for any more reference. First i think we need to learn of Loki's family and children. First off there are Loki's parents because we all need to come from somewhere. Loki is the son of Fárbauti and Laufey, and the brother of Helblindi and Býleistr. Now i know that marvel has muddied the waters by saying that Loki and Thor are brothers of sorts, this by no means is true. Now i know that i put norse mythology in with Loki which is true by the fact that Loki could be considered a blood brother (war and battle forged relationship) of Odin,but nothing more meaning at most Loki would be Thors uncle but it would be circumstantial at best for there are no hard facts to support the claim. Next we would have the family life he has through time. By the jötunn (or god) Angrboða, Loki is the father of Hel. This is keeper of the place with the same name. The wolf Fenrir the father of. Other wolves and cause of major trouble that you can read about in the link below. Then finally the world serpent Jörmungandr who grew to such a large size due to odin throwing him into the ocean and Jormungander growing to being able to grasp its own tail. By his wife Sigyn, Loki is the father of Narfi and/or Nari with them or him? I am not completly sure how to put it so at best take a look for yourself and decide what they mean. And by the stallion Svaðilfari a godly jorse that helped build the walls of fortification for the gods. Loki is the mother—giving birth in the form of a mare—to the eight-legged horse Sleipnir. The stead of Odin and is viewed as the best horse among all the gods even if it is sent to hel for what seems no reason. In addition, Loki is referred to as the father of Váli in the Prose Edda. Not much is know about him besides a passing refrence. Lastly I am going to right a short passage about the theories that pertaining to Loki. Now because thing change over time, being passed from one generation to another there are many theories about Loki. The main one i will tell about is the relationship that Loki and Thor share. This will be coming from the convorsation that they had what comes after. Between Loki and Thor there is a long conversation of both taunts and riotousness that both are escalating to each other. Including Thor calling Loki a foul beast for kill or having had a god killed that was beloved among the gods. After a long conversation it ends with Loki fleeing and turning into a salmon due to his shape shifting powers and ends up being caught by another god and tied to a rock with a serpent dripping poision on his head causing him excruciating pain that causes modern earthquackes when it is not taken care of by his wife who would normally catch the poison. So thats an overview of Loki for you in my next post I will expand on Thor and Odin separately under their names. Thank you for the curiousity, hope to educate in the future. Frost http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loki#Folklore http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hel_(being) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jörmungandr http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fenrir Now i know that these are coming from wikipedia and it cant alwayse be trusted to have reliable information so you can do all the checking to your hearts content and help where necessary in the comments no one is perfect i know im not so tll we meet again. Category:Blog posts